Redloon
Overview Formally Redloon Ezekiel, most people simply call her Red. She is the most happy go lucky loon you'll ever meet. Appearance Strikingly red hair comparable to that of a cardinal. It takes on many different styles depending on the occasion. Short, when meanies like to cut it off; In a braid, when it gets in the way; Twin hair loops, from her younger years, In a bun; to try and seem more like a mature adult. There is a dragon, the sigil of Del'Drud, branded onto her right wrist and a lion, a symbol from her time as a slave, branded onto her left. Background From the leaves of the trees she seemed to just appear in Volvar one day while the Templar were gathered in the square in preparation to face The Pirate King. After the battle a kind Templar by the name of Talmon the wise approached her and helped her to feel at home in the strange land. She quickly befriended many of the residents, both Templar and Redmist guard alike until her ever smiling face was not an uncommon sight. Shortly after adjusting to living in Volvar she found herself a housewife when Talmon took her as his wife. When the time of the Dark King came again she was approached by Alric Wrenne to become a memeber of the newly re-established Dragonguard. Much to Talmons dismay, she accepted and exemplified skills in following orders, denying orders, leadership, and most importantly fighting. Facing off with dragons, torturers, bomb happy creeps, and the dark forces became second nature. She loved every minute of it. It wasn't long before she became Lieutenant to Gandmasters Thane and Alric. The rest is history. Known '''Associates ''' Friends * Alder Fal'on (Deceased) * Alric Wrenne (Missing) * Averius * Callax Albre * Cassius Capewell * Corvan * Dieb Gaudner * Ian Capewell * Ivar (Missing) * Jude Anderson * Juniper Wrenne * Junyad * Khatun Bhatak * Magnus (Deceased) * Maighdin Albre * Oskar Valkenrath (Deceased) * Patricia Impiraco * Pelokas Mieli * Pyrnix Mieli * Ra'dech * Relmus Sarethi (Deceased) * Syxis Radyr * Thane’Amaelia (God-daughter) * Thane’Luka (God-daughter) * Thane'Malek * Tristan * Voel Family * Talmon Ezekiel (Ex-Husband/Missing) * Rose Ezekiel (Missing) * Thomas Holmgren Ezekiel (Child/Deceased) Acquaintances * Gwyneviere Rhoswen * Crest Viracei * Blaine Fireheart (Deceased) Enemies * Del'Drud (Deceased) * Rein'Ungar (Deceased???) * Ghal'Knox (Deceased) * Buckey (Deceased) * The Pirate King (Deceased) * The Dark King (Presumed Deceased) * Ra'dach * Jahan Personality Overly happy and optimistic about even the darkest of things. When things look glum she takes it upon herself to try and get everyone smiling again. Likes * Nature * A hot mug of cider * Making up games * Seeing people smile * Dancing * Playful banter * Children * Stories * The stars Dislikes * Being contained * Being disliked * Wendingos * Spiders Quirks * Tends to show off by flipping or preforming needless maneuvers. This tends to result in an trip to the infirmary when the trick goes screwy. * Suffers from a minor Tinnitus that grows worse when stressed. This causes her to rub her ears in the middle of a conversation. * Will do the most random things in the hopes of getting a smile out of someone. * Has very non-traditional ways of dealing with problems. Other Theme Music Loreena Mckennitt- The Mysic's Dream Face Claim (n/a) Item Claims Thunder * A special long sword forged by the hands of the Ironsmith Azuel. The metal used to forge the blade was crafted to be extremely flexible, like herself, so that it would never break on contact with things in it's path. This however causes the blade to emit an almost thunder like crash due to the vibrations. Lightning * A hand carved bow with decorative lightning bolts flashing out of both poles. It is said the arrows shot from its string move as fast as lightning. However, this is simply an ordinary bow wielded by a skilled archer. OOC Notes * Played by Redloon * One of the earliest characters of Solstice Category:Characters